What's in a Name?
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sage's sister is in town and it's the usual and almost turns deadly until Nick shows up. A one shot into how Nick gets saddled with the nickname Ness.


**What's in a Name?**

The city was Las Vegas. That meant, besides the casinos, were motels. Some good, some bad, and some you wouldn't be caught dead in if you were a respectable person. It certainly wasn't a place to want to be in alone if you weren't on official business. Like traveling to a crime scene, which wasn't the case for Sage Parker.

Having lived in Vegas for the better part of going on five plus years, Sage learned the good parts of town from the bad. Of course, bad things could happen in the good parts of town. The risks just increased, and she wasn't one to go looking for trouble. But when she had little choice… She sighed and tucked her coat tighter around her.

The call came that evening. It was her night off and she was looking forward to the lunch/dinner date with her boyfriend, Nick Stokes. It was more like meeting at Frank's, hardly a dating place, but it was a place where they could talk about anything that wasn't work. It was a challenge working around the fact that they were colleagues and then the added complication that she was a supervisor and he wasn't, but on a different team, but they made it work and took what they could.

The call was from someone that Sage avoided on principle unless there was desperation behind it as there was tonight. Normally, Sage wouldn't agree to meeting at a place like The Siren, but the person she was meeting had nowhere else to go and it had Sage worried. So, she drove there after calling in a raincheck on her date and was ready to let the claws fly. She ignored the sounds as she passed closed doors and the catcalls and whistles; sometimes presence established the 'hands off' signal.

She found the room she had been told and pounded on it, but still managed to make it sound like a polite knock. She was greeted with a sweet smile and a giggle as her younger sister Cassandra Parker said, "You always were so damn polite even knocking when you're pissed."

Sage stared blandly as she pushed her way in. "Not in the mood, Cassy."

Cassandra rolled her eyes but didn't bother to shut the door. "Fine. Business as usual." She sauntered through the room.

Sage blinked at her sister as she observed her walking. It was evident that Cassandra was still using. More likely she was high on something and as usual was the reason for her call of desperation. She crossed her arms over her chest as she braced herself for the eventual response and said, "What the hell do you want, Cassy?"

"I need money."

"You have an allowance, which I dispersed to you. You know the agreement."

Cassandra snorted at her sister. "Yeah and I told you. It's not enough."

"$50,000 is more than enough to pay your rent and other bills. I've checked the books," Sage countered. She had her eyes narrowed as a warning to her sister. Not that she would see it. "It's not my fault you decide to blow it on partying."

"Only because unlike you, I know how to appeal to those that are important."

"On you mean the whales that you think are important, but really they are not."

Cassandra laughed, "You are such a snob, Sagey. It's no wonder you're in a boring job. With no life."

Sage rolled her eyes slightly at that. It was same thing. "Cassy, we agreed that you would get your allowance. If you want more money, you're gonna have to get a job."

"Come on, Sagey," Cassandra countered, putting on a pout. "It's my money."

"And Papa Luke gave me charge of it for a reason." Sage narrowed her eyes as she maintained her posture. "No more money for the month. You want it, you gotta earn it."

"And what would Mama say?"

Sage shook her head at that, "I know what she would say. The answer is no, Cassy. Get a job." She started towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try and salvage what's left of my broken date."

"Sorry to ruin your date," Cassandra countered with sarcasm lining her voice. "That is if you really had a life. Did you finally ask that cute tall one out? The one you were sweet on and he barely noticed you once I stepped in?" She grinned maliciously, knowing that it would irk her sister.

Sage paused at the door. That hit a nerve and she slowly turned around. She took a couple of steps forward and replied, "And nearly ruined his career in addition to leaving him high and dry." She shook her head. "You don't care about anybody but yourself, Cassy and look where it's gotten you."

"I'm doing just fine." Cassandra glared at her sister as she straightened up. She tilted a little on her feet, but her posture was indicating that she was ready to get into a fight if necessary.

"Oh, you're living the good life in this dump." Sage gestured around with equal sarcasm. She stared at her sister, "Whoring yourself to get wasted. Oh yeah, that's fine." She pointed at Cassandra, "No more money until you get a job."

That did it and Cassandra launched forward with a scream the moment Sage turned to leave. It turned into a scuffle as Cassandra grabbed on Sage's hair and pulled hard. It was turning into those pay-per-view chick fights and Sage had been through a few of those from the past and used her momentum to throw her sister off balance even more, but Cassandra wasn't letting her go.

It wasn't until Cassandra dug her nails into her sister's arm and threw her sister across the room that it turned into trouble. Sage was practical and after what happened with Nick and her in the Gordon case, she carried a weapon and she trained more in self-defense. Even though she was meeting her sister, she wasn't going in unprepared. She didn't anticipate Cassandra wising up.

Cassandra knew how to handle a gun just as well as Sage. She spotted Sage's gun that fell out of her handbag and made a lunge for it. Sage responded and pulled on her sister's leg to prevent her sister from reaching it and got a kick in the face. That allowed her sister to grab the revolver and point it at her.

Sage held up her hands and looked at Cassandra. Her sister pointed the revolver and demanded, "Give me, my money."

"No," Sage replied not breaking contact.

The gun cocked. Sage didn't budge. She wasn't giving in to her sister's demands. She had done this before. It was a matter of playing it smart. Of course, she never had a gun in her face and it occurred to her that her drug addled sister might actually kill her. That had her want to fight harder, but also scared her a little.

"Give me, my money."

"Cassy."

Sage watched as Cassandra whipped around and nearly shoot Nick with her gun. Luckily the gun didn't go off. He had his out and pointed at her sister and he was dressed in full gear with the vest on. He had his hand nice and steady while Cassandra's was shaking. It allowed Sage to get to her feet and slowly advance towards her sister. She kept her eye on her sister as she managed to put her hand on the revolver and get the other to prevent her sister from firing and slipped it out of her hands. It was only then that she let out the breath that she was holding, and she felt the sting from the cut on her lip and brow from her scuffle with Cassandra.

Nick lowered his gun but didn't put it away. He edged in and grabbed Sage by her coat sleeve and pull her behind him. He waited until she was outside before starting to back out. He made a slight face when Cassandra smirked at him, "Always were the boy scout. No wonder she likes you."

"Just be glad she's your sister and she's not gonna press charges."

"Oh, like when she had me go on court mandated clean up?" Cassandra snorted. "You science geeks are all the same."

Nick said nothing more as he left the room, closing the door and holstering his weapon. Sage was already heading down to her vehicle. He managed to catch up with her and ask, "You okay?"

"I need a drink."

Twenty minutes later found them in a dive bar that Sage knew very well. It was one of the few places she went to hide out in. It wasn't any better than the motel they were at, but the guys in there were cool. They may be bikers, but they protected people they like, even ones who worked for the cops. Nick was surprised at first that she would hang out in a place like that, but then again, she had a way with people. He leaned on the bar fingering the rim of the glass of water. He was technically still on duty and it was evident with the vest he was wearing still.

"I'm sorry."

Nick looked at his girlfriend and shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sage took a sip of the bourbon she ordered and snorted at that. "Yeah, I cancelled on our dinner date to go and be hard case with my sister because she's in town and needs money."

Nick suspected it was something like that when she called him saying that she was going to have to rain check their date and didn't give a reason why. He was disappointed, but he knew that family meant a lot to her, and he knew her sister. He knew she was in charge of Cassandra's trust fund and never budged on the rules that had been set. He made a slight sound and replied, "I thought it was something like that when you called."

"And you weren't disappointed?"

"I'll admit I was," Nick replied honestly, "But I know that it would have to be something important for you to cancel."

Sage hummed at that and swallowed down her bourbon. She tapped for a refill and watched it get poured. "Same old thing. Right down to the fight."

"But she pulled a gun on you."

"Yeah. My gun." Sage took a gulp. "I started carrying after the Gordon case." She shook her head and took another sip. If you hadn't been there…"

Nick put his hand on Sage's shoulder. He didn't know what prompted him to go out and look for her. Just something did and wouldn't let go. So, he took off and dressed like he was going into the field. He didn't know where to go, but he had a few ideas and he didn't want to get PD involved. He also knew that the allowance Cassandra had was substantial enough to live off of, but given the woman's penchant for drugs and other pursuits… He knew to look at one step above flophouses.

"And I'm glad you were there."

Nick turned to look at her. He was going to say something, but she continued, "I think she would have shot me. Maybe killed me."

Nick couldn't say anything contrary to that. He knew Cassandra well enough to know that when she really wanted something, she wasn't above manipulating events to get her way and even pull the trigger. It was the same tenacity Sage had, just different. Finally, he admitted, "I was… scared. That I couldn't find you."

"I'm glad you did. You're my hero." Sage turned to give a soft smile. She then turned to nurse her glass of bourbon and sighed.

Nick watched her for a few moments. It had been scary when he came in and found Cassandra pointing a gun at the woman he had been partners with for years and now was his girlfriend. It did strike a nerve, a good one, that she called him her hero, but he hardly felt that he was deserving of it. Yet, he would let her have it. He still wanted to make her feel better. An idea came to him.

Sage was resting her palm on her forehead. She thought about what happened. No doubt she was going to hear it from her mother and no question Cassandra would do a lie of omission. It was the same, but she wouldn't budge. She hadn't since she had been the one in charge of the trust funds courtesy of her grandfather. She knew he meant well when he gave her the power of attorney and he knew full well about her sister's tendencies. Sometimes…

"Elliot."

Sage frowned and looked up the moment she heard Nick's voice. She looked at him and asked, "What?"

Nick shifted in his seat a little. He gestured at himself. "My name."

Sage was still confused by the change but decided to go with it. "Your name?"

"Yeah." Nick cleared his throat. "Full name is Nicholas Elliot Stokes." He cleared his throat again. "The Elliot is because of my mom. She wanted a kid with that name. And it's a family name. Her side."

Sage smiled as she leaned on her palm. She looked at Nick as she replied, "Then she knew as I did. You are a hero."

"I don't think…" Nick shook his head with a grin, trying to be humble about it.

"An Untouchable."

Nick paused and looked at her. "A what?"

Sage chuckled at the look she was getting from him. She repeated, "An Untouchable." When Nick still gave her a clueless look, she chuckled, not seeing that it was Nick's intention all the time. She explained, "Prohibition Era. The man responsible for bringing down Al Capone for all things… tax evasion. His name was Elliot Ness. Great at jujitsu."

"And you know this… how?"

Sage grinned and gave a slight shake of her head. "I have a few periods of history that I like. Prohibition is one of them. I once took the tour visiting Chicago. Saw the site of the famous St. Valentine's Day massacre of the Bugs Moran gang members."

Nick chuckled at her, "And here I thought Greg was rubbing off on you."

"Hey, let go my Greggo," Sage teased back. She took a small sip from her bourbon. "That was before I met you guys. Vacation of sorts. That included a mandatory party. Black tie."

"And knowing you, you kicked ass, Sass." Nick nudged her gently in the arm, unaware he twice let slip the nickname he came up for her.

"That's twice you've called me that."

Nick paused and studied Sage, not sure if she was upset or not. She appeared thoughtful and that was a safe bet. He shrugged gently, "Just… some… something I've thought of. Kind of suits you and how you tackle a case."

Sage contemplated that. She wasn't sure, but she could tell that Nick was comfortable using it. Probably had it thought out for a while. It was just a matter of bringing it up and he probably thought that it was too early. They did just start dating not too long ago. He probably thought it presumptuous on his end. She asked, "In what way?"

"You're… sassy," Nick replied, feeling nervous. "The way you can talk to someone that you are not happy with and still be polite."

Sage chuckled at that. That aspect always seemed to have the team laugh. And it was something that often got the comment that she was a snob. Maybe that did make her one when she criticized behavior of supposed 'in the circle' people, but it often got people to think twice about crossing her when she was serious and on a case.

Nick knew that it could be insulting, and he had used it without asking if it was okay. He had come up with that for her and he meant it in a good way; how he saw her. He hoped that she would see that too.

"I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Considering it means you like me."

Nick took in her teasing grin and replied seriously, "I _do_ like you. A lot." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. When he pulled back, he smiled gently at her.

Sage smiled back. "And I like you… Ness."

Nick blinked before it registered what she called him. He started laughing, "You serious?"

Sage chuckled as she replied with a shrug, "You need one too. And you are my hero. An Untouchable." She sighed as she ran her finger on the rim of her glass. "You saved me today."

At the risk of sounding cheesy, Nick leaned in and looked at her in the eye and said, "And I'll do it whenever you need me."

Sage took in the serious expression on Nick's face. She knew that he would come to give her a hand as a good partner. What he was saying was a whole other level, what he proved that night. He was saying that he would be there for her no matter what. It was something that was a bit nerve daunting on her end since it was serious and treading into something she could only dream about, but never touched until recently.

Nick was being patient with her. He was a trooper and a hero for putting up with her. Everything he did was a statement that he was serious about their relationship. And he was waiting for her to take her steps deeper. Just as he was telling her now.

Looking at him, she took the plunge, "And… I'd like that."

Nick smiled at her and took a sip of his water. He watched as she smiled and finished her bourbon and ordered water. He stayed with her, chatting about nothing until he got a call for a B&E. He looked at her, sighing in regret that he had to leave. She patted his shoulder in reassurance and told him to leave, "Go get em, Ness."

Nick chuckled at that as he stood up and paid for the tab. "Talk to ya later?"

"Come by for breakfast and coffee."

"How about Frank's?"

"Okay."

Nick couldn't resist as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya then, Sass."

Sage returned the kiss with one of her own. She watched him leave. She knew that he wouldn't say yes to breakfast at her place. It was part of his thing in being proper with her. She had to ask, but Frank's was good all the same. They were figuring things out and this was one of them; sharing problems and looking for help. It was funny that she never expected to end up with a pet name that while accentuated her gifts and flaws, it also told her what she meant to Nick. It suddenly made the day seem a whole lot brighter. Make that this whole relationship.

* * *

 **A/N:** And here we are on how Nick and Sage came up with their nicknames for each other. Enjoy.


End file.
